


虚无

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Respect for the Half-Blood Prince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Summary: 如果能让他回来该多好…





	虚无

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus+Snape).



高台，坠落。  
黑袍猎猎，灯熄抑灰。  
残忍，嗜血，背叛，敌人---落得如此名号，仍一声不吭；  
闯入，质问，攻击，逃离---似乎屈辱之至，仅真相难存。  
死去的雨，破碎的魂，笑意被抽离，永夜已降临：  
救世的主哭腔了了，魔杖拔出的时刻，如黑暗之名钉在眉心。  
请求，请求---一个让他碎，一个让他死。他空洞的眼神绝望无神，仿佛早已失明，满目阴翳苍凉，冷漠如凋零。  
不再勾起嘴角笑，铺满“天空”的蜡烛早已消失，再也没有什么驱散得了他脸上的阴云，因他已失望，决绝如枪响。  
骷髅和蛇，好像他本应是这样，“彻头彻尾的斯莱特林”，罪恶不过是游戏般可笑；  
可他本又不应这样，从未说出口的爱意，孤独而悲恸的哭泣，罪恶不应在他身上，至少最后不会在他身上。  
确实是这样。  
蛇，蛇，毒牙，暴戾的撕咬，飞溅的血；蛇最终至他于死地：他的眼睛剥落无明的壳，露出真实的悲伤和眼泪。  
没有致敬，没有懊悔，没有祈祷，没有捶胸顿足；活得仿佛英雄，死得仿佛蝼蚁。  
恶意好像理所应当一般加在他身上。  
他的灵魂仍然碎裂：不可饶恕的光芒仍然称他为罪人，他戴罪而生，负罪而死。  
自始至终，从未解脱。  
屈辱之下没有尊严---可他只为一个人而活。  
蛇眼漆黑，獠牙血红。  
“此处葬着西弗勒斯·斯内普”。  
死去的去哪里了？拉文克劳的门环问。  
而我只能永恒地回答着：  
归为虚无，归为虚无。


End file.
